Once Upon a Time
by dreamchaser9390
Summary: The Avatar and his gang are all grown up with children of their own. Will the children fuze together a long friend fued or will it ruin it even more?
1. Chapter 1

Please Reveiw!

000000000000000000

Long ago, before the elements reached human hands a prophecy was made…

"Love will tear friends apart and love will bring new begins for world of man. Two powerful beings will a raise of the same blood…"

"MOM!" Toph sighed and got up from her chair.

"Girls, stop this at once. You are both old enough to know not to fight with each other." One of the girls looked down at the ground the other whimpered and began to softly cry.

"But mom she pulled my hair and called me ugly." Toph looked to the girl with her head still bent.

"Is this true Yumi?" The girl looked immediately at her mother's eyes and spoke.

"I did call her ugly, but it's only because her makeup is on too thick it makes her look like a slut."

"See mommy. She's mean; we should lock her away so she can't be mean anymore." Toph gave her daughter a scolding look.

"Lee, you know your sister only wants what is best for you. Plus, you're too young you shouldn't even be wearing makeup."

"But daddy said I could." Toph took the cloth that was beside Lee and wiped off her face.

"You're father said you could only at parties. You don't need it anyway, you're pretty enough without it."

00000000000000000

Yumi spun the water in circles sluggishly. She sighed and froze it then unfroze it.

"There you are. Lady Toph is looking everywhere for you." Yumi turned around to see her loyal servant.

"Kyo, please don't tell me she wants to dress me up again." Kyo stated laughing and nodded his head.

"O man. This sucks." Yumi got up and followed Kyo into the palace. "O by the way, avatar Aang says that he wants to see you after Lady Toph id done." Yumi groaned.

"Is he going to try and teach Lee and I how to get along, because it's not going to work."

"No he just wants to talk." Kyo and Yumi stopped just short of double oak doors.

"This is were I leave. I wish you the best of luck." Kyo burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Yumi punched his arm and walked into the room.

"Ah, Yumi there you are. I know you hate it when I dress you up but your birthday is only in two weeks and we have to know exactly what you are going to wear. Now put on this dress." Yumi looked at a bright pink kimono with little, white dragons all over it.

"Not even on my death bed mom. Can't I pick out what I'm going to wear?" Toph pouted and set the dress down.

"You don't like my choice in clothing do you?" Yumi looked her mother right in the eyes and spoke.

"No. I'm more of a dark colored person and I like simple styles mom, not the one with a hundred little designs on it." Toph sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine, You may pick what you want. Here-" Toph gave her daughter a little sack full of coins. " just make sure you bring Kyo along with you." Yumi squealed and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Thank you so much mom. I love you, bye." 'Pay back!' Yumi thought as she ran out of the room in search of her friend.

00000000000000000000

"Kyo, there you are! I have been looking everywhere." Yumi stopped and panted for a moment.

"Mom said that you have to come with me to town so I can look for a dress." Kyo cursed and stomped his foot.

"Why cruel world, why?" Yumi laughed and grabbed Kyo's arm, pulling him toward the market in the center of town.

"Why do I have to go? Why can't one of your sisters go?" Kyo complained slowly following Yumi. Yumi stopped and spun around looking Kyo straight in the eyes.

"Because mom feels safer when you come with me. My sisters don't have any taste in clothing." Yumi slightly glared at Kyo before continuing to walk.

"Sorry, Yumi. I forgot that you did that weird thing when asked a question."

"You mean tell the truth." Yumi huffed and walked faster.

"Yumi wait up. I'm sorry." Yumi stopped before a clothing store and waited for Kyo to catch up.

"Wait here. Don't come in unless I tell you to." Yumi walked in the store and started looking for the perfect kimono.

"Hey. What's your name?" Yumi spun around at the sound of a masculine voice behind her. She stared at dark brown eyes that had a mysterious look in them.

"I-I'm…" Yumi struggled to speak as she looked at the man's face.

"Well, that's not a very common name. I-I'm, I am Ryok. It's very nice to meet you." Ryok kissed Yumi's hand and looked into her eyes. Yumi giggled and blushed.

"It's nice to meet you Ryok, I'm Yumi." Yumi went back to looking at dresses. A hand reached by her shoulder to pull out a dress.

"What about this one." Yumi turned to look at the dress Ryok held up. It was all black with a little red design of the fire nation symbol.

"I know it is fire nation-"

"No it's perfect. Simple but also elegant. My mother knows a few fire nation people." Yumi grabbed a piece of the dress and felt the soft fire worm silk.

"May I ask what the dress is for?"

"My birthday. It's in a few weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please review. I'll give you a blonde brownie or just a brownie**.

000000000000000

Sokka walked slowly down to the edge of the ice. He watched as a small ship sailed up.

"What business do you have?" An earth kingdom solider jumped off the ship.

"I have a message for Sokka, leader of the Southern Water Tribe; from Avatar Aang and Lady Toph." The solider pulled a small envelope from his pocket. Sokka took the letter.

"Is that all?" The solider shook his head.

"I am to take you back to the Earth Kingdom." Sokka opened the letter and read the letter. When he was finished he sighed.

"How am I to go all the way to the Earth Kingdom? I have people to take care of." The solider motioned with his fingers.

"Some of my men have agreed to help while you're away. They don't know much about your climate but they learn quick and prepared. Fire Nation Lady Katara helped them with the supplies and such." Sokka looked shocked.

"Katara was there?" The solider nodded.

"She arrived almost as we were about to leave." Sokka nodded and started walking toward the village.

"I don't mean to pry much but Avatar Aang said that there would a lady with, ah Lady Suki, where is she?"

"Gone." They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sokka told the villagers what would be happening in the time of his absence.

00000000000000

Lady Katara looked out of the window of the ship.

"What is wrong?" Katara looked at the man she loved.

"Oh nothing, Zuko. I just think that it is odd that Aang invited us. Its been 18 years since we last talked."

"Well, it is his oldest daughter's coming out party." Katara sighed and continued to look out the window.

"Will Sokka and Suki be there?"

"That is what Aang said." They came to gradual stop in front of the Be Sing Sa Palace gate. Aang and Toph were there to greet them, along with three of their daughters. Katara got out and slowly walked up to them.

"It has been a long time."

"Yes, it has. Sorry Yumi isn't here she seemed to of disappeared. These are three of my daughters." Aang said he then proceeded to point to a black haired girl whose hair reached to her shoulders.

"This is Lee she is the second oldest." He then pointed to a girl with curly dark brown hair that if straight would reach to her butt.

"This is Esupowa-ru, but we just call her Ru." Ru smiled and curtsied.

"And finally this is Beppin." A girl no older then twelve stepped out from behind Ru and nodded her head.

"Mommy told me a lot about you Lady Katara. She said that you helped her deliver Zetsumei." Katara smiled and bent down to the girl's height.

"Thank you Beppin for telling me that. Speaking of Zetsumei, where is he?" Aang looked down slightly.

"He is away. As soon as he turned 17 he was off to join the army." Toph weakly smiled and grabbed Katara's hand.

"Come on I'll show you to your room. We'll let Aang and Zuko catch up." The two women walked away along with Aang's three daughters.

"If he is in the army then why don't you just make him come back?" Zuko asked folding his arms.

"It's not the simple he joined the fire nation army.' Zuko's eyes widened.

"Is he good with swords?" Aang shook his head and started walking back to the palace.

"He is a fire bender. Apparently being the offspring of the Avatar means that you can have one of any of the elements. Yumi, when she is really mad, can make a small earthquake happen. And Lee can bend water in her sleep; she is originally a fire bender. The other two are earth benders." Aang opened an oak door with the air nomads' carvings on it.

"This is my office. Sit." Aang pointed to a chair by a small fire place. Zuko sat and watched as Aang followed suit.

"Do any of them show signs of being an air bender?"

"Nope. Although Yumi and Lee are slightly light are their feet; Yumi more so."

0000000000000

Toph opened a door to an elegant earth green room. With silk, green pillows and bedding.

"It's very elegant. Simple even, thanks." Katara hugged Toph.

"I don't know why we didn't talk sooner. 17 years; feels like an eternity. Look I am even getting gray!" Katara held out some of her hair that was streaked with gray. Toph laughed. Katara glared at her then remember that Toph couldn't see her. She then splashed water on her.

000000000000

Yumi walked through the gardens, enjoying the soft breeze. A flock of birds flew up into the sky. Yumi watched the birds. A thump could be heard by an oak tree. Yumi immediately became alert and swirled water above her head. She slowly walked over to the tree and peeked around the side. She sighed and dropped the water.

"Nice of you to drop by, Ryok." Yumi laughed at Ryok's glare.

"Shut up." Yumi looked slightly offended but decided it was just his wounded ego talking and helped him up.

"What are you doing here?" Ryok looked at the ground and wrung his hands a little

"I'm here for your birthday party." Yumi looked at him puzzled.

"How do you know about that?" Ryok looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm Prince Ryok of the Fire Nation." Ryok immediately ducked an ice cycle.

"WHAT?" Yumi ran after him into the castle.

"You get your ass back here!" Ryok ran faster and around corner. He spotted a door with weird carving on it and ran for it shutting the door and looking for a place to hide.

"What brings you here in a panic, son?" Ryok froze and looked at his dad and a man with blue arrows on his head.

"I'm hiding from the princess." Zuko shook his head and Aang grinned.

"Yumi, I'm guessing. She can have quite the temper. You can hide behind my desk if you like." Ryok nodded and ducked behind the desk right a Yumi opened the door.

"Where is he?" Aang looked at his daughter.

"Where is whom, sweetie?" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about. I say him run in here." Zuko surpassed a chuckle.

"No one ran in here." Yumi ignored Zuko's comment and started searching the room. She walked behind the desk and nearly tripped over Ryok.

"There you are! I'm gonna kill you, you little liar!" Yumi grabbed for Ryok and tackled him to the ground.

"OK. That's enough." Aang grabbed Yumi and pulled her up.

"What's going on?" Yumi crossed her arms.

"Nothing." She then stomped out the door and slammed it behind her. Aang sighed and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard in ages.

"I'm guessing that that is the birthday girl." Aang eyes lightened up and stood up hugging Sokka.

"Children have definitely made you soft." Aang grinned when Sokka hugged him back in return.

"It's been far too long." Aang nodded and looked over Sokka's shoulder.

"Where's Suki?" Sokka's eyes glazed over.

0000000000

**A cliffy. I'll update if I get atleast 5 reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
